100 Years
by Werewolf10
Summary: oneshot. songfic. ND


**I got the idea from listening to the song by Five for Fighting. I love that song!**

**100 Years**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I'm 15 for a moment._

"Hey!" Daley said as she walked up to Nathan who was sitting on the beach just at the edge of the wave line.

"Hey." Nathan said as Daley sat down beside him before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wat'cha doing?" Daley asked when Nathan turned his gaze back to the ocean.

"Thinking."

_Caught in between ten and twenty._

"About what?"

"Well, we've been here almost a month, and we haven't seen any sign of rescue. What if they never find us?" Nathan said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I think we've all been thinking about that. It's kinda scary to think that we might never get back home." Daley said also worried.

_And I'm just dreaming,_

"I know one thing though." Nathan said looking over with a smile.

"What?" Daley said also smiling.

Nathan took her hand in his and leaned over so that their faces we're only inches apart

"There's no one I'd rather be stuck with for the rest of my life than you." he said before putting his hand on the back of her head and pulling her into a soft, meaningful kiss...

_Counting the ways to where you are._

_I'm twenty-two for a moment._

"How's my hair?" a very nervous Nathan asked.

"Fine." a very annoyed Jackson replied.

"Ok. Good." "Are you sure? Cause I..."

"Nathan! For the last time, chill out!" Jackson half yelled.

"Sorry. Thanks for doing this, man."

"Well, I guess being the leader probably means I can preform weddings. And it's not like we have a choice, so."

Jackson, Nathan and Eric were all standing under a beautifully decorated roof and Lex was off to the side with the music system.

Since they obviously didn't have a tux, Nathan was wearing his nicest pair of blue jeans and one of Jackson's black shirts.

"Here they come!" Eric said running up and standing beside Nathan

_And she feels better than ever._

A few seconds later around the corner came Melissa and Taylor escorting a knock-out gorgeous Daley. As she started to walk down the aisle, Lex started to play the chorus of This Is Your Life on the ipod.

She was wearing a white tank top and Taylor's white skirt. She also had her hair down with flowers stuck in it and a small bouquet of jungle flowers in her hands.

Nathan almost passed out when he saw her. When she walked over beside him, all he could do was smile and take her hand.

Daley wasn't doing any better. When Nathan smiled at her, all she could do was smile shyly back before looking up at Jackson.

"Ok, now, I've only been to one wedding in my life. And that was when I was five. So, I'll do my best here." Jackson said before looking down at the piece of paper Melissa had written for him with the main things to say on it.

_And we're on fire_,

Everything Jackson said went by as a blur to Nathan. His head was spinning so bad, he felt it a wander that he didn't collapse.

Sometimes he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, other times he wasn't sure if it all would work. But every time he looked over at Daley, he knew that there was nothing that he'd rather be doing.

"Do you promise to love each other...and take care of each other...uh...'till you die?" Jackson said clearly doing his best which made Melissa close her eyes, put her head on her hand, and start shaking her head.

"I do." Nathan said smiling.

"And what about you, Daley."

"I do." she said squeezing Nathan's hand and smiling.

"Ok! So...I know pro-noun-ce you married...your now man and...uh...oh, forget it! Just kiss and get it over with so we can eat!" Jackson said throwing the paper up and walking away.

Nathan laughed and shook his head as he turned to Daley, but before he could do anything she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

_Making our way back from Mars._

_Fifteen there's still time for you._

_Time to buy and time to lose._

_Fifteen there's never a wish better than this._

_When you've only got one-hundred years to live._

"So, have you and Daley started thinking about baby names?" Jackson asked as he and Nathan put the finishing touches on the crib for Nathan's soon coming child.

"Well, me and Daley decided that if it's a boy we'll name him Chad after my dad, and if it's a girl we'll name her Jordin after Daley's mom.

"Guys! Guys, come quick!" a frantic Eric yelled as he ran over.

"Dude, calm down! What is it?" Nathan said standing up.

"It's Daley. She just went into labor."

At this Nathan took of in the direction of the huts.

When he got there he saw Lex sitting down in front of the tent. He was now in his teens and defiantly not a scrawny little kid anymore.

"Don't even try. They aren't letting anyone in." Lex sighed when he saw Nathan heading towards the door.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"Wait." Jackson said sitting down beside Lex.

"What's taking so long?" Nathan grumbled as he paced in front of the hut. "They've been in there for four hours!"

"A woman can be in labor for an entire day, Nathan." Lex said eating an oyster.

"What!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure it can't be too much longer." Jackson said reassuringly. "Besides, think of how happy you'll both be when it's over."

At that moment they heard a series of voices coming from inside.

"Get Lex!" They heard Daley yell.

"But what about Nathan?" Melissa said as softly as she could.

"No way! He's the one who did this to me!" Daley yelled again.

"Hormones." Lex said to a very confused Nathan before going inside.

Two hours and a whole bunch more yelling later, Taylor appeared at the door smiling.

Nathan walked nervously over to the door just as Lex was walking back out mumbling "I'll never look at my sister the same way again."

Nathan smiled and shook his head before walking inside. When he got inside he saw Melissa kneeling beside the bed where Daley lay holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Hey, Nathan." she breathed tiredly. "Say hi to Chad."

Nathan grinned widely at this as he walked over and sat down beside her.

When he did, Daley carefully handed him the bundle. He then slowly pulled back the cover to see a small face sleeping soundly.

Nathan smiled and carefully kissed his forehead. He looked over at Daley only to see that she had gone to sleep too.

He softly kissed her forehead before getting up to show everyone else their newest edition to the group.

_I'm thirty-three for a moment._

"Alright, now let's try it one more time, Chad!" a much older Nathan said to his son.

"K, dad!" a ten year old Chad said holding a thick stick over his shoulder. "Like this?"

"Just like that! Now remember, keep you eye on the ball!" Nathan said before throwing a small coconut to Chad.

He swung and hit it a few yards.

"Alright, buddy!" Nathan said giving Chad a high-five.

"Good job! Your really getting good!" Daley said walking over. "Uh, Nathan. Can I talk with you for a second?"

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they,_

"Uh, ok. Sure. Hey, Chad. Why don't you go find Shawn or Sarah and we'll finish this later." Nathan said referring to Eric and Taylor's twins.

"Ok." Chad said before running off in the direction of camp.

"I think I saw Katie with Uncle Lex at the plane!" Daley yelled after him referring to Jackson and Melissa's daughter.

"So, what is it?" Nathan asked sitting down on the sand.

"Nathan, I...I...I'm pregnant." Daley stammered out.

Nathan stared into space as the information registered into his head. For a moment, Daley wasn't sure how he'd react.

_A kid on the way._

"So, when are you expecting?" Nathan asked smiling which made Daley look up in surprise.

"Your ok with it?"

"Sure! We've done it before, we can do it again." Nathan said standing up and then helping Daley up.

"Now," Nathan started as he picked Daley up. "You still haven't told me how far along you are!"

"Two months." Daley giggled as Nathan continued to hold her. "You know, you don't have to carry me."

"Well I have to make sure nothing happens to you or the baby, now don't I?" Nathan smiled before heading in the direction of camp.

_A family on my mind._

_I'm forty-five for a moment._

"Did you really almost die from lightning, Gandpa?" Nathan's five year old grandson, Christian asked.

"No! That was from falling off the tree, remember?" Jackson and Melissa's granddaughter, Erin corrected.

"Settle down, it was both! But did I ever tell you that I finally got up the tree and brought coconuts to everyone?" a _very _much older Nathan smiled from his chair. He had grown much taller and looked aged, but still had some of the wild hair.

"Cool! I want to try too!" Christian asked jumping up and running to the nearest tree he saw.

"Wait for me! I want to try!" Erin said running after him.

_The sea is high,_

"Are you sure you kids should be doing that?" Daley said walking over.

"Aw come on, Day. Let 'em have some fun." Nathan smiled as he stood up.

"Yeah, and be morons like you."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Nathan said sternly before smiling again.

"That's it, I married a jerk!" Daley sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk!" Nathan sighed also as he put his head on her shoulder.

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

"Oh, stop." Daley said walking over and putting down the laundry she was carrying.

But when she turned back around, Nathan was standing right there with his face centimeters from hers.

"Show me that you love me." Nathan smiled.

Daley sighed before giving him a passionate kiss. But when she tried to pull away, Nathan placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer with the other one, which she gladly accepted to.

Bt a few seconds later they were interrupted by the "That's going to give me nightmares forever!" from their fifteen year old daughter, Jordin who was just like Taylor at that age.

"Seriously, if you two insist on doing that, you need to get a room." Jordin said in disgust.

They just smiled and went back to kissing, only to hear Jordin sigh and stomp away.

_Chasing the years on my life._

_Fifteen, there's still time for you._

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself,_

_Within a morning star_.

_Fifteen, I'm alright with you_

_Fifteen, there's never a wish better that this._

_When you've only got one-hundred years to live._

Ten years later a fifty-six year old Nathan walked through the jungle on a well worn path with a handful of coconuts.

"The look on Eric's face when Jeremy said 'gampa' this morning was priceless!" a fifty-six year old Nathan said as he walked back to camp with an armful of coconuts.

"I know! He looked like he was going to go hysterical!" a same age Daley said.

"And then when...ow!" Nathan said dropping the coconuts and putting a hand to his back.

"What is it, sweetie?" Daley said worried.

"I think my back just went out! Ow, it feels stiff and sore!"

"Don't worry! We'll have Lex take a look and see if there's anything he can do."

"Daley, I do hope you know what this means." Nathan said sadly.

"I know. We're getting older."

_Half-time goes by, suddenly you're wise._

_Another blink of an eye, Sixty-seven is gone._

_The sun is getting high, we're moving on._

_I'm ninety-nine for a moment._

Inside their hut, surrounded by all of the original strandees, a dying Nathan lay in his bed.

"His heart rate is getting slower, I don't know how much longer he has left." Lex whispered to Daley who was sitting on the bed beside him.

"Don't even try to hide the fact that I'm dying from me. After all, it is my body we're talking about." Nathan said smiling as much as he could. "Besides, I'm not afraid. And even if I'll never get to see home again, so what? I've had a better life here than I ever could have had back home."

_I'm dying for just another moment._

"I know, honey. And I know it won't be long before we see each other again." Daley said calmly.

"Everyone, I just want you all to know something. If I had known at the beginning that we all would be stranded here, I wouldn't have picked anyone different." Nathan said looking around at all his lifelong friends.

"I love you so much, Nathan." Daley said taking his hand and squeezing it.

_And I'm just dreaming._

"Ditto."Nathan said looking into her eyes before closing his own.

Nathan then smiled faintly, squeezed Daley's hand softly, and took a deep breath...

_Counting the ways to where you are._

_Fifteen, there's still time for you,_

_Twenty-two, I feel her too,_

_Thirty-three, you're on your way._

_Everyday's a new day._

Nathan and Daley broke apart from their kiss. Still sixteen, still stranded. Nathan smiled widely as he stared into her eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" Daley said smiling also.

Nathan got up and held out a hand to help her up.

"You'll see." he said not letting go of her hand.

Daley just shrugged as they started walking up the beach towards camp.

When they we're half way there, Nathan put an arm around her back and the other behind her legs and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way back.

_Fifteen, there's still time for you._

_Time to buy and time to chose._

_Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this._

_When you've only got one hundred years to live._


End file.
